


Ulterior Motives

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: HP Femslash Ficlets and Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, or Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Parvati asks Pansy for help studying Charms.





	

**** “Come on, Parkinson,” Parvati said, letting her voice whine just a little. “Everyone knows you’re third best in charms.”

Parkinson’s eyes narrowed, and she slammed her book shut, making Bulstrode flinch and knock her inkpot off the table.

“Third?” Parkinson said darkly, clearly insulted.

Bulstrode cursed under her breath, repaired her inkpot, and cleared away the spill. With a speculative look at them both, she quickly grabbed her things and marched off to settle three tables over. 

“It’s no insult,” Parvati said quickly, making a calming gesture with her hands. She was too used to studying with Hannah and Susan, who were both so even tempered. “No one can beat Hermione and Malfoy, they hardly even count.”

“I’d make some joke about your desperate need for help with charm, but that would be beneath me,” Parkinson said coldly, starting to pack her things. “Bother someone else.”

Parvati glanced around. Her Charms grade was abysmal, and Hannah and Susan were too busy staying on top of Defence to help her. Padma would gloat a little before helping, and she couldn’t stand when that happened. There was no way she was desperate enough to deal with Hermione, and everyone else already had established study groups. Parkinson studied alone or with Bulstrode most of the time. From what she overheard, they’d probably get along, if they let go of house rivalry.

“Please? I could really do with some help,” she tried again.

Parkinson ignored her, shoving her things roughly into her bag. Parvati bit her lip. Part of her insistence was to do with that rumour she’d heard about Parkinson, but she wasn’t about to show her hand to a Slytherin so soon. Better to check it was true first.

“If you help me I’ll do something for you,” she tried.

Parkinson stilled, then glanced up. She swept her eyes over her slowly, and Parvati raised an eyebrow. 

“What could you do for me, Patil?” Parkinson said, standing suddenly and stepping close. 

“What do you want?” That rumour didn’t seeming so unlikely after all.

Parkinson said nothing for a few moments, then sat back down. She looked her over again, then sighed. Tugging open her bag again, she started unpacking.

“Sit down,” she said sharply, gesturing to the seat across from her. “I’m meeting someone in an hour.”

Parvati almost tripped getting to the chair. Glad she didn’t blush, she settled, peering across the table.

“So, what do I owe you for this?” she asked.

Parkinson snorted. “Not my first thought, but you can help me in Herbology,” she said. “You are third best there, after all.”

Parvati gave her an unimpressed look at having her words turned on her. Unlike the Slytherin, though, she didn’t take it personally. Even Hermione was behind Neville in Herbology.

Pulling out some spare parchment, Parkinson slid it across the table. “Write down the charms you need help with, I like to be organised. I’ll make a list for you as well.”

Parvati nodded, starting to jot down a rather embarrassing number of charms and theories. After a few moments of silence, they exchanged lists. Eyeing up Parkinson’s list, she couldn’t help but give her a better option.

“You know, Neville would help you, if you asked nicely. He’s better at all this than me.”

Parkinson snorted again. It should sound ridiculous, and inelegant, but instead she somehow made it sound dainty. She read over the list, then glanced up at her.

“Longbottom’s nice, sure, but he’s not so pretty to look at. How did you get this bad at charms while you share a room with Granger?”

Parvati was unsure for a moment which part of that she should focus on, but her pride won out.

“We get distracted a lot in Gryffindor.”

Parkinson snorted again. “I’m sure you do. Potter must be hell to share a tower with. Still, I’m surprised, Patil.”

“If it’s too much bother, I’ll go ask someone else!” Parvati snapped, moving to stand up.

“Calm down,” Parkinson said quickly, sounding amused. “Bloody Gryffindors.”

“Your list isn’t so small either,” Parvati huffed, settling back into her chair, and glancing over it again.

“We’ve had our own share of distractions in Slytherin,” Parkinson said darkly.

Parvati swallowed nervously, and looked to the side. That was something she didn’t want to get into. 

“We’ll meet three times a week for an hour, how’s that? After dinner?”

“Sounds fine,” Parvati said, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders to know she’d see an improvement in her grade at least. Even better that she might have a chance to get to the bottom of that rumour.

“And how’s this Saturday work for you? Hogsmeade?”

Parvati frowned across the table. Parkinson was fiddling with her quill, eyes roaming the list of charms again.

“What for?”

“Less than two days since Tracey ran her mouth to Abigail about who I was seeing last year, and you come asking for help studying,” Parkinson said, snorting daintily again. “You’ve never talked to me much before, but now you’re seeking me out, rather desperately in fact. Your ulterior motive is a little obvious. Not that I mind. You can take me to Madam Puddifoot’s.”

Parvati shook her head. “You’re making a lot of assumptions, Parkinson.”

“Pansy, if you like,” Parkinson said, turning to flick through her book, looking completely disinterested in the discussion. “Did you think no one knew about you and Brown in fifth year? Please, give us all some credit.”

Parvati scowled. She’d got the answer she was looking for, but it irked her that Parkinson had seen through her so easily.

“Fine, but not Madam Puddifoot’s,” she said. “I’m not a walking cliché.”

Parkinson looked up, meeting her eyes. She looked curious, and oddly pleased.

“Where will you be taking me then? I do have standards, you know.”

Parvati scowled. “It’s a surprise.”

“Alright then. Now, tell me what you think you’re doing wrong for each of these charms.”

Parvati sighed and started explaining, still feeling a bit ashamed of how badly she was behind. She decided to dwell on that feeling for a while. It was better than the anxiety of figuring out where to take Parkinson on Saturday.


End file.
